


Stand And Deliver

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [4]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Proposal, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Misadventure, F/M, Just Roll With It, M/M, Reluctant co-conspirators, Taylor being Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Sean has some very specific plans for how he wants his birthday evening to goUnfortunately; so does Taylor





	Stand And Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> Aloha! Tis the 14th of may - you know what that means? It's Sean Gayle's birthday ♡
> 
> I hope you enjoy this - I had a blast with it! I have actually had it waiting like.. ten days now so... really happy to give it to you  
> As always; please let me know what you think ♡  
> I love your feedback 
> 
> x My love to you all x

Stand And Deliver.

“Are you sure?” Taylor asked, frowning at his friend as Sean rolled his eyes and sighed, preparing to repeat himself for the fourth time in less than an hour. “I mean, I know you _think_ you’re sure... I just mean, are you _sure,_ that you’re sure? ‘Cause not to be funny, but I happen to have excellent taste and intuition and you... well...” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck as Sean chuckled fondly.

“Yes, Taylor. I’m positive.” He said dryly, smiling over at his friend appreciatively. “I’m really grateful for all your help so far, but I think this bit... has to come from me.” He said, sighing as he handed over the payment for his evening’s events. “I think this is gonna turn out to be perfect... and that’s exactly what she deserves.” He added, smiling as he took a small ticket stub and slipped it into his wallet, stuffing the whole thing in his pocket as he turned to face his concerned friend.

“Okay, you’re right about the ‘she deserves it’ part,” he said, frowning as he worried his lip and eyed Sean distrustfully. “But you’re idea of perfection is... well it’s kind of...” He hesitated, averting his eyes as Sean sighed and rolled his eyes to the sky, silently counting to three in his head. “Urgh! C’mon, Sean! It’s _boring!_ Just...” He exploded, his concern turning to desperation as he held his hands beneath his chin. “Just let me help!” He pleaded urgently, his eyes wide and hopeful; until Sean merely chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly.

“Hey, _no touchin’_ is necessary in this scenario!” Jake called from across the room leaning against the wall beside the entrance with his arms folded, scowling as he narrowed his eyes at Sean irritably. “Keep ya damn hands to yaself, Steve Rogers!” He barked, grumbling to himself as Taylor laughed and turned towards him with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

“Really? On his birthday, you’re gonna play the jealousy card?” He asked, grinning lopsidedly as Jake pushed off from the wall and stalked over to him, while Sean discreetly stepped away. “You _do_ remember he’s about to propose to his girlfriend?” He snickered, squirming beneath Jake’s pouty gaze. “And that I _married_ you... you _do_ remember that day, right? I mean, I know we were drunk but-“ He teased, giggling quietly when Jake silenced him with a firm kiss.

“Ain’t a damn thing in the world could make me forget that day.” Jake murmured lightly, smirking as he drew back to find Taylor gazing at him with open affection and adoration. “But, that don’t mean I gotta like Captain America gettin’ all handsy over here...” He added, throwing Sean a playful scowl as he laughed at the pair.

“You’re welcome to him, Jake. I don’t think I’m cut out for such uh, such an eventful marriage.” He said slowly, smiling as he tried to be tactful, but only succeeding in earning a suspicious glare and a playful growl of warning from Taylor.

“Are you saying I’m high maintenance?” He demanded, pouting as Sean held up his hands and backed away, wisely choosing not to answer the loaded question. “Top Gun, did that sound like he was calling me ‘high maintenance?’ Because that’s what it sounded like to _me...”_ He said, narrowing his eyes at Sean as he continued to back away from them.

“Ahem, well... I gotta go guys.” He said, clearing his throat as he raised a hand in farewell and began to head away to his car. “Thanks for your um, help... I’ll let you all know how it goes tomorrow!” He called back over his shoulder, a smile on his face as his heart skipped a beat, excitement gnawing at his gut as he headed home to prepare for what might be the most important birthday night of his life.

Seven hours later, Sean held out his hand with a soft smile, helping Michelle step delicately up into a horse drawn carriage; which was set to drive them on a special trail which he’d hand designed, finishing right out front of Michelle’s favourite medical monument, where he planned to finally propose to her. “You know this is your birthday, right?” Michelle teased playfully, her long hair braided over one shoulder. “You don’t have to keep spoiling me... although the theatre and the meal were both amazing.” She said, sitting gracefully in the carriage and rearranging her dress carefully, as Sean smiled and followed after her, climbing up to sit beside her and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

“Maybe this is the best thing I could’ve wanted for my birthday.” Sean replied, leaning close and softly gracing her lips with a kiss, his sweaty palm coiled tightly around the ring box in his pocket; irrational jitters of nerves in is heart. “Having the best girl in the world on my arm, letting me spoil her and show her off as mine.” He said, drawing back to smile warmly at her, as Michelle ducked her head in uncharacteristic shyness. “I’m never gonna not love you, Michelle.” He said quietly, his finger gliding beneath her chin and encouraging her to raise her eyes to meet his own. “I know... I haven’t always been the man you deserved, but I wanna be.” He said determinedly, scooting closer to Michelle’s side as the carriage progressed along a narrow path through a small cluster of trees.

Sean sucked in a deep breath, his fingers trailing along Michelle’s jaw briefly, before drifting down her neck and shoulder to her arm, gently taking her hand in his own and stroking the backs of her fingers softly. “Michelle... I’ve learned to be a better man, and a better partner because of you.” He said slowly, repeating the words he’d heard whispering for months in his heart, words which he’d already practiced a hundred times in his bathroom mirror. “You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up, and you’re all I want when I go to bed.” He said, pausing to smile at Michelle, when her eyes glistened with tears of surprise and love. “I decided... that I would be a fool, if I didn’t... If I-“

“Do you hear that?” Michelle asked suddenly, frowning and cocking her head as she blinked rapidly, looking around them as if awakening from a daze. Sean raised a brow, glancing around the dusky trail briefly before turning back to the blond; about to ask what she’d meant, when he heard the out of place sound for himself.  “Is that a-“ Michelle wondered quietly, looking up at Sean as he looked around them once again; searching for the source of the strange blaring toot of a trumpet.

“What the..?” Sean muttered, his frown deepening as the carriage began to slow. “Oh, I have _such_ a bad feeling about this.” He sighed, removing his arm from around Michelle’s shoulders and moving towards the drivers bench slightly. “Excuse me, but wh-“ he bagan, only to fall silent at the sudden loud cry which hovered in the air around them.

“ _Stand and deliver!_ ” A voice demanded, as the carriage driver reigned the horses to a stop, before jumping down from the side of the carriage and running away from the trees as if his life depended on it. Sean stared after the man in disbelief, shaking his head as he caught movement from the corner of his eye, drawing his gaze to the trees which surrounded them. He felt Michelle’s hand on his thigh, and reached down to squeeze it gently, before pushing to his feet and staring in confusion at the half dozen black shapes which rapidly rappelled down the trees.

 _“I'm the dandy highwayman, whom you're too scared to mention!”_ One of them called, twirling to face Sean and Michelle’s carriage with a flourish of their high collared cape. _“I spend my cash, on looking flash! And grabbing your attention...”_ They leered, their eye mask and tricorn hat hiding their face from Sean as he tried to squint at them. “ _The devil take your stereo!”_ They called, cutting off Sean’s attempt to speak. _“And your record collection!_ ” They added, a devilish smirk curling their lip upwards as the other five similarly clad people stalked towards the carriage; with an assortment of various weapons raised. “ _The way you look, you'll qualify... for next year's old age pension!”_ The self professed highwayman called, laughing at the shock and outrage Sean could feel on his face. _“Stand and deliver!_ ” They demanded, stalking forward slowly after their companions. “Your money, or your life!” They added, tossing their head back dramatically as they raised what appeared to be an antique pistol towards Sean. “ _Try to use a mirror... not a bullet or a knife!”_  They called, as they slowly sauntered towards the carriage.

“ _I'm the dandy highwayman..._ ” They said lowly, hopping deftly up the steps to the drivers perch with a smirk. “ _So sick of easy fashion!”_ They sneered, flicking their pistol in a quick gesture towards Sean’s clothes, tossing their head back as if personally offended by the outfit. “The clumsy boots, peekaboo roots! That people think so dashing...” They leered, winking through their eye mask briefly before gesturing wildly with one arm around the rest of their ridiculously dressed friends. “So what's the point of robbery?!” They yelled, stepping up onto the drivers perch and strutting along the seat, their boots clinking gently with their shuffled steps. _“When nothing is worth taking!”_ They spat, as if disgusted by Sean’s lack of valuables. _“It's kind of tough to tell a scruff, the big mistake he's making!_ ” They chanted sarcastically, turning towards Sean with a dramatic flare of their cape; just as Michelle gave a sudden yelp of surprise.

Sean whirled around, his eyes widening when he saw two of the other strangely dressed people standing to either side of Michelle, tying her hands with a large rope. He made a sound of fury in his throat, but before he could actually yell at them; he heard the telltale cock of a pistol over his shoulder. _“Stand and deliver!”_ The one who appeared to be their leader demanded, smirking as Sean turned back to them with a furious snarl of outrage. _“Your money or your life!”_ Sean eyed the pistol warily, unwilling to take the risk that it was real and loaded, when it was aimed not at himself; but at Michelle. The blonde scowled furiously as her mouth was bound by a gag, and she was urged to the edge of the carriage. “ _Try to use a mirror!_ ” The head highwayman called, though Sean was distracted by the sound of rapid footfalls, his heart racing as another half dozen ridiculously dressed ‘highwaymen’ appeared, charging across the nearby field on horseback. “ _Not a bullet or a knife!”_ The leader chanted, just as a horse pulled up beside the carriage and the two strange people who had bound Michelle lowered her carefully to over one of the newcomers laps; carefully caging her within their arms on the saddle.

 _“And even though you fool your soul.._.” Their leader called tauntingly, as their two remaining cohorts aboard the carriage leapt off and landed on other saddles, their riders urging the horses to charge after Michelle and the first rider. “ _Your conscience will be mine.._.” The leader insisted smugly, winking as Sean growled and turned towards them furiously. _“All mine!_ ” They said, throwing Sean a cocky two finger salute, before leaping from the carriage and landing behind another rider, who immediately kicked their horse to gallop after the others.

“What the-?!” Sean breathed, barely able to believe such craziness had occurred right before his eyes. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to slow the fearful race of his heart, when he recalled the worst part of the terrible ordeal. “Oh, _hell_ no... Michelle!” He cried, running his hands over his short hair as he thought frantically of what he could do to save the girl he loved from the clearly insane people who had stolen her from him. He glanced around desperately, catching sight of the supposed highwaymen as the raced around the edge of the trees; and without giving himself a chance to consider his actions he leapt up to the drivers perch and snatched up the reigns, snapping them tightly as he grit his teeth and steered the startled horses to pull the carriage after the lunatics who had ruined his evening. _“Hyah!”_ He growled, snapping the reigns again and holding on tightly as the carriage lumbered awkwardly off the path and after the horse riding group.

“Michelle!” He called urgently, snapping the reigns to encourage the horses to charge faster, race harder after the horde of highwaymen who’d stolen his girlfriend from beneath his very nose. “Michelle! Hold on!” He yelled, desperately hoping she could hear him and knew he was coming for her; that he would always come for her. “Godammit, when I find you, ain’t nothing gonna stop me finishing this damn proposal.” He muttered to himself, bracing his stance as best he could as he yanked the reigns and turned the carriage sharply around a corner. “What the-?” He gasped, his eyes widening in surprise as he watched the ridiculously dressed, girlfriend stealing riders gallop across a drawbridge into a house sized castle.

Small towers jutted into the sky, windows led out to balcony’s big enough for maybe two people. Sean stared in disbelief, gasping and drawing the horses to a halt abruptly, when the drawbridge began to rise after the final rider. “Michelle!” He called, his heart racing as he stared across the small moat surrounding the out of place building, and shook his head in disbelief. “Godammit..!” He growled, narrowing his eyes in frustration as windows began to open; the ridiculously dressed girlfriend thieves strutting out onto the balcony’s and leering at him tauntingly.

“ _We're the dandy highwaymen!”_ The leader called over them all, appearing at the top of the tallest tower, leaning forward and bracing themselves on their knee as they peered down at Sean. ” _So tired of excuses!”_ They insisted, waving their hand dismissively as another highwayman appeared behind them. “ _Of deep meaning philosophies, where only showbiz loses_...” They drawled tossing their head back and throwing their hand into the air proudly. “ _We're the dandy highwaymen!_ ” They chanted, lowering their hand to point directly to where Sean remained stood on the carriage; too stunned to move. “ _And here's our invitation!_ ” They called, laughing as the other highwaymen cheered. “ _Throw your safety overboard, and join our insect nation!_ ”

Sean growled, his eyes narrowing as he grit his teeth and finally tearing his eyes from the irritating leader of the insane troop. He cast his gaze around the small building quickly, his eyes landing on a small bucket filled with what appeared to be tiny bean bags. “Stand and deliver!” The leader cheered dramatically, as Sean hopped down from the carriage and rushed to the bucket, frowning at the strange contents. “Your money or your life!” Sean ignored the idiocy of the leader, instead crouching down and plucking a bean bag from the top of the small pile. _“Try to use a mirror..._ ” The leader continued, as Sean considered briefly, before slipping the bucket handle over his forearm and rising to his feet; his eyes hard with determination as he dragged his eyes along the unusual building and counted his targets. _“Not a bullet or a knife_!” Sean narrowed his eyes, bouncing a bean bag in his palm for a moment as he considered the insanity of the events unfolding before him.

“ _Even though you fool your soul_...” The leader chanted playfully, their attention focused onto the person stood beside them at the top of the tallest tower. _“Your conscience will be mine.._.” They drawled, an obvious smirk on their face as they tugged playfully at the other highwayman’s cloak ties. “ _All mine_!” They cheered fondly, before pulling the other person into a passionate kiss which made Sean blush as he looked away; despite his irritation and concern for his girlfriend.

Sean snorted, cocking his arm back as he decided he’d wasted enough time already. He took aim quickly, and lobbed the bean bag with frightening precision towards the largest, nearest target. The highwayman yelped and retreated quickly, and Sean narrowed his eyes as he reached for another projectile.

“ _Qua qua_!” The highwaymen chanted, taunting Sean as he steadily took aim and tossed his small supply of projectiles towards them. “ _Da diddly qua qua._..” They chorused together, their numbers slowly dwindling as Sean hit them, causing them to retreat back into the small castle; or in one case topple from the balcony into the small moat. _“Da diddly qua qua._..” The chant continued, as Sean slowly picked off the girlfriend thieves, his heart racing as he glanced across the castle and counted only four remaining targets. _“Da diddly qua qua!_ ” Sean grit his teeth, scowling as he reached for another bean bag and happened to glance up at the highest tower.

The leader’s passionate kiss with their cohort had lost no steam in the time it took him to pick off the other highwaymen, and Sean snorted as he took aim; only for the pair to pull apart with an epic roar. “ _Stand and deliver!_ ” The leader cried, throwing their fist into the air, as their partner shook their head. “ _The money or your life!”_ They continued, grinning as their cohort pressed their fingers to their forehead in an obvious salute, before turning with a flourish of their cape; and leaping from the top of tower. _“Stand and deliver!”_ The leader called again, bouncing at the top of the tower gleefully as they pointed down into the small courtyard within. “ _The money or your life!”_ Sean narrowed his eyes as the leader spread their arms and twirled joyfully, moving too much for him to strike with a bean bag. “ _Stand and deliver!_ ” They cried, finally pausing as they threw their head back and yelled at the sky. _“The money or your life!_ ”

Sean narrowed his eyes as the drawbridge began to lower, tossing aside the bucket and flexing the muscles in his arms as he stepped forward determinedly. _“Stand and deliver!”_ The leader of the ridiculous troop continued to chant, though Sean ignored him as he strode confidently towards the castle drawbridge, pausing when they saw a figure striding out to meet him. _“Stand and deliver!”_ The leader continued to cry, as Sean warily continued, his eyes sharp as he watched the highwayman approach confidently. He narrowed his eyes as they stalked closer, pulling back their arm to throw what Sean knew would be a powerful right hook. Sean growled, darting forward to grab the arm before it could gain momentum. Without giving the highwayman a chance to recover their balance, he twisted himself to the side, dragging his would be assailant with him and releasing his hold at the last moment; tossing them into the strange moat with a loud splash.

“I am so...” Sean growled, stomping across the drawbridge irritably, his face a mask of uncharacteristic fury. _“So_ over this crap!” He called loudly, his eyes narrowing when another highwayman walked towards him with a cocky swagger, tossing him a sword as they produced their own from beneath their cape. “Really?!” Sean demanded, snatching the sword from the air with one hand, rolling his eyes and sighing with frustration at the unbelievable turn of events that evening. “Fine... but I ain’t holding back anymore!” He snarled, lashing out with the sword viciously. His opponent jumped back to avoid his wild swing, a low rumble of laughter escaping them as they paused to regain their footing, before launching into a furious flurry of attacks which Sean was barely able to deflect.

 _“Rragh!”_ He growled, gritting his teeth as he clumsily parried the fierce attacks which were launched at him. His fury and frustration simmered, his temper rising until he finally lunged forward with his blade, pushing his assailant back; while simultaneously drawing back his fist and driving it into their masked face. “Michelle!” He called, darting straight around his opponent while they appeared stunned, urgently pressing towards the centre of the courtyard; where he hoped to find his girlfriend.

What he did not expect to find however, was the entire clan of so called ‘highwaymen,’ standing around a podium; where Michelle was tied to a large post. Sean swallowed thickly, raising his sword and slowly stalking past the suddenly passive crowd. He glanced around constantly, progressing slowly to step up the platform and glance down to where Michelle’s hands were lightly tied behind the post. With a careful motion, his sword bit through the bindings; freeing Michelle’s hands and allowing her to remove the gag from her mouth. “Sean!” She gasped as soon as she was free, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he dropped the sword to the ground and scooped her into a relieved embrace.

“Michelle...” He sighed, his hands rising to cup her cheeks and pull her into an urgent kiss. He pulled away as she gasped however, taking her hands in his own as he dropped to his knee abruptly. “Michelle, before anything else can go wrong...” He said quickly, freeing one hand to reach into his pocket and draw out the small velvet lined box; popping it open to reveal a simple, diamond free ring. “Would you please, do me the greatest honour, I could ever ask? Will you be my partner in life, as well as in love?” He asked, his heart racing and his palms sweating as Michelle stared with wide, disbelieving eyes at the ring in his hand. His throat grew tight as time trickled past them, as Michelle slowly raised her eyes to meet his nervous but determined gaze.

“Sean...” She said thickly, blinking as her soft almond eyes began to well with tears, her lips curving into an awed grin as she choked back giddy excitement and joy. “Yes... yes, yes, yes!” She cheered abruptly, her free hand raising to hide her face from view as she sobbed gently. Sean grinned widely, his cheeks aching from the force of his joy. He pushed to his feet and wrapped his arms around Michelle, lifting her off her feet and twirling her through the air as she laughed gleefully.

“Thank you.” He whispered into her hair, setting her down on the ground softly. “Thank you, so much...” He said, gazing down at Michelle in awe. He cleared his throat, drawing back just enough that he could snatch up her hand and pluck the ring from its box, tentatively sliding it up her finger.

“Thank me?” Michelle giggled, covering her mouth briefly as she tried to reign in her incredulous joy and regain her usual high level of control. “I’m the lucky one..!” She said quietly, leaning forward to hide her still watering eyes from his sight.

Sean chuckled, rubbing Michelle’s back fondly as he kissed the top of her hair. “Not as lucky as I am.” He said warmly, sighing contently as he closed his eyes for a brief heartbeat; enjoying Michelle’s closeness for a moment longer. “I guarantee.” He added, huffing with amusement as she grumbled but made no further protests to dispute his claim.

“He’s right, you know...” The leader of the ridiculously dressed crew called, reminding Sean of their presence as he looked up with a scowl; to find the leader resting his cheek into his palm, leaning on the edge of their tower with a cocky smirk on the visible lower half of their face. “He’s definitely the lucky one.” They snickered, their nose wrinkling with their obvious amusement.

“You!” Sean growled, gently stepping around Michelle and scowling as he placed himself between the crazy person and his girlfriend. Fiancé... His mind supplied, leaving him feeling a giddy rush of joy; which greatly contradicted the fierce annoyance he felt directed towards the ridiculously dressed group. “You stole my girlfriend, you ruined my perfectly planned proposal..!” He called, glaring up at the figure, as they clearly rolled their eyes behind their mask. “It’s my goddamn birthday! And you-“

“Urgh, nobody cares, Sean!” They snorted, waving their hand dismissively as they feigned a yawn. “Honestly... and you say I’m the dramatic one!” They snickered, shaking their head as they reached up behind their head and untied their mask, tossing it aside and smirking as it fluttered to the ground. “Also, this was all your own damn fault, for calling me high maintenance!” Taylor added, pointing to Sean accusingly, before turning with a swish of his cape and disappearing from view. “I was going to warn you what was going to happen earlier, but then you went and called me names. So no info for you.” His voice rang out, a clear sneer of reproachful disdain in his tone.

“T-Taylor?!” Sean choked, his eyes widening in surprise as he took a step back towards Michelle. He cast his eyes around the group surrounding them, realisation striking as they removed their masks to reveal a host of very familiar faces. “Guys?! What the hell-“

“How did you not realise that was Taylor?” Michelle asked quietly, laughter in her voice as she stepped up beside him with a small frown. “Do you actually think that there’s two people in the world, that would come up with this kind of crazy scheme?” She asked curiously, her eyes lit by amusement as Taylor reappeared at the bottom of a small stairwell and swaggered towards them.

“Aw, thanks Michelle!” He snickered, walking over and drawing her into a tight hug, before quickly pushing away to hold her at arms length, the first sign of uncertainty on his face. “Also, please note both your hair and your dress were not harmed in any way...” He said, wincing as if expecting to be struck.

“Oh, Taylor...” Michelle sighed, shaking her head as she drew him back into a hug. “What are we going to do with you?” She asked fondly, drawing back to kiss his cheek gently. “Thank you for uh, making this memorable for me.” She said with a faint huff, rolling her eyes as she moved away and gently laid her hand on Sean’s arm.

“Memora-“ Sean began furiously, before pausing and looking around again. The faces of all his friends stared back, the first signs of apprehension showing as his irritation slowly bled into a hesitant sense of appreciation. “Memorable...” He huffed, shaking his head as he reconsidered the evening from another perspective. Through the insanity and chaos, he saw the romantic and almost fairytale aspect of chasing after his stolen love and confessing his undying love after saving her. “Heh, you really have a weird way of showing your friends you care, Taylor...” He finally sighed, rolling his eyes as his friend sauntered forward, waving his brows knowingly.

“I know, I’m amazing.” He said lightly, winking at Michelle when she giggled fondly. A chorus of excited squeals erupted around them, and three members of their group dashed toward Michelle; ripping off eye masks to reveal Quinn, Lila and Grace. “Looks like the girls just can’t contain their excitement anymore.” He said with some amusement, before frowning and looking around curiously. “Where’s-“

“I’m gonna tell y’all pre-emptively to shut up.” Growled a frustrated voice, as the sword wielder whom Sean had fought, stomped across the courtyard and rubbed at their jaw begrudgingly. Jake threw Sean a dirty scowl as he tossed his eye mask aside, pointing his sword towards him with an irritated huff. “We’re havin’ a rematch sometime, and I ain’t gonna let ya win so easy when we do!” He sneered, setting his sword against the wall and pulling off his hat as he turned towards Taylor, revealing that his hair had been tied back into a loose ponytail which Sean thought oddly suited him. “And _you..._ don’t be gettin’ any ideas about him beatin’ me. I _let_ him win... had to, so we could wrap this shit up.” He insisted petulantly, as Taylor bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Nobody could ever beat my fearless defender in a fair fight.” Taylor said, his voice cracking as his amusement threatened to spill over. “You were amazing. A regular hero, in bandit clothing.” He snickered, as Jake finally snorted and wrapped his arms around him, shaking his head fondly as they swayed gently.

“This is all great and all guys...” Came a voice from behind them, and Sean turned to see a waterlogged Diego stumbling over with Mike’s aid, who was also drenched through; but laughing despite his wetness. “But can we get out of here now? I’m freezing and I’m not entirely certain that water was still sanitary...”

“Ah, C’mon Little Guy...” Mike laughed, clapping Diego on the shoulder with playful camaraderie. “There were only two beer cans and one condom floatin’ in there.” He said unhelpfully, as Diego gagged and his skin took on an oddly green hue. Mike laughed harder, strolling past Raj and Quinn as they moved to Diego’s side with a fluffy towel, heading over to Jake and Taylor and jostling them playfully. “Been testin’ out the tower, huh?” He leered, as Taylor snorted and spread his palms innocently, pointedly ignoring Diego’s outraged cry of disgust.

“Wait, how the hell long have you guys been planning this?” Sean demanded, suddenly suspicious at the odd phrasing. “How the hell did you even find this place in, what three day-“ He began, only for Taylor to snort and begin laughing at him. Jake sighed wearily, looking up to the sky as if he blamed it for his own bad luck at having such a ridiculously hair-brained lover.

“Brah, we built this place.” Craig said, walking over and winking at Michelle briefly, before bumping his fist to Sean’s shoulder. “Took us most of two weeks, dude, but Al got shit done with the contractors and stuff.” He explained, as Aleister walked over stiffly, sneering at Craig irritably.

“Do not call me Al.” He sighed, clearly resigned despite the repetitive old argument. He rolled his eyes when his words again appeared to have no effect on their friend. “Despite his Neanderthal need to shorten names, Craig is otherwise correct. I allocated some funding a few months ago to pay for this... display.” He drawled, his nose crinkling in distaste, despite his still pristine outfit.

“This... doesn’t seem your sort of thing, Aleister.” Sean said, frowning at the pale man as he snorted and rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. “How come you got so invested as to-“ He began, before pausing abruptly, his eyes widening as the other mans words finally registered with him. “Wait a minute, did you just say months..?!” Sean repeated, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He glanced around the group, who gazed back with slightly concerned looks of their own, seeming thrown by his confusion. “I only told Taylor I was planning to propose three days ago!”

“Pfft, normally I would shut down any fool hardy, cockamamie plan which Taylor concocts without pause.” Aleister scoffed, casting a dark look at Taylor which was utterly ignored, as Taylor instead hummed to himself and toyed with the end of Jake’s ponytail. “Unfortunately, I was not the first person he contacted and thus I was, uh...” He paused, glancing down at Grace as she innocently stepped up beside him and stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Ahem... _coerced.”_

Sean nodded, understanding dawning as he caught the sly gleam in Grace’s gaze. “I’m sorry Sean, but Taylor was right!” She giggled suddenly, breaking out in a wide grin as she blushed and huddled into Aleister’s side. “Michelle, and even you, deserved to have this memory be every bit as memorable as the rest of your lives will be!” She explained, as Sean snorted in resignation.

“Yeah, yeah I got it...” He huffed, rolling his eyes to find Michelle giggling and talking excitedly with Estela; something which distracted him momentarily, before he frowned and turned back to Taylor expectantly. “But none of this explains how the hell you knew I was planning to propose, before I even told you!” He said, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow as Taylor snickered to himself.

“Well, duh, I’m your friend. You can’t hide important shit like this from me, Sean Gayle.” Taylor scoffed, shaking his head as if the answer should have been obvious. “Despite what you all seem to think, I am not an idiot.” He pouted, before breaking out in a goofy grin. “I saw you go into the jewellers about six months ago, so I filched the receipt out of your pocket when we met at the Elyys'tel that night.” He explained breezily, waving his hand dismissively as Sean’s jaw dropped in surprise. “And, knowing you like I do, I knew you wouldn’t make this half so memorable as Michelle deserved, so I started planning everything myself.”

“You...” Sean stammered, staring at Taylor in disbelief, as Taylor raised a brow curiously. “You picked my pocket?!” He spluttered, his frustration returning as his shock began to abate. “Taylor! What if I had needed that receipt?! What if I proposed early, or if the ring was the wrong size? And why’d you tell everyone? What if they wanted to find out after Michelle and I-“

“ _Nobody cares, Sean_..!” Taylor repeated over him, rolling his eyes at Sean’s flustered state. “Besides, I just asked everyone if they wanted to help; I didn’t hold a gun to their heads or anything.” He snorted, laughing abruptly when Sean’s expression darkened, his eyes dropping to the guns in holsters on everyone’s hips. “Oh my _god,_ you think I got everyone real guns?!” He gasped knowingly, his laughter infectious to the group as several others began to snicker behind their hands. “Okay guys, on three! One... two...” He called, drawing his pistol alongside the rest of the group. _“Three!”_ He called, laughing as everyone pulled their triggers; a chorus of faint pops erupting around them as small banners flew from the end of the weapons, the word ‘bang’ written amid a colourful explosion of dust. “Honestly, it’s like you guys all think I’m a total idiot or something.” Taylor snickered, tossing the toy gun aside and sighing as he turned back to Jake with an affectionate grin. “Okay, my part in all this awesomeness is done. Sean’s being stupid and I’m getting bored. You promised me cookie dough, followed by a wild night of sex, so long as I let you sword fight with Sean.”

“Only _you...”_ Jake sighed, groaning in resignation as he pulled Taylor into his side and turned towards the drawbridge exit. “Hey Mike, ya comin’ for poker later, right?” He called back over his shoulder, as Sean blinked in surprise and looked around the rapidly dispersing group. He was vaguely aware of people jostling him, saying their goodbyes and giving their congratulations, but before he’d really registered their departures; all of their friends had left, leaving him along with Michelle in the small castle courtyard.

“Sean?” Michelle called tentatively, her brow creased as she stepped up beside him and laid a hand on his arm. “Are you okay?” She asked, her voice laced with concern as he continued to stare around them in shock and awe.

So much thought, detail and planning... He thought, shaking his head slightly and exhaling a deep breath, as he slowly dragged a hand over his hair. He snapped out of his distracted musings, turning to Michelle with a lopsided grin. “You kidding me? I got the most gorgeous fiancé in the world, and amazing; though, admittedly crazy friends, who went through... a hell of a lot to make this night something we can remember forever and tell our kids. Hell, we’ll be able to tell our _grandkids...”_ He huffed, smiling as he drew her into a gentle embrace.

“Hmm... our very own, fairytale engagement.” Michelle giggled, shaking her head fondly before leaning against Sean’s shoulder. “Only Taylor...” She sighed, as they stood together peacefully for a long moment. Finally, Sean peeled himself a fraction away from Michelle, smiling as he gently swiped his thumb across her cheek.

“I’m never gonna not love you, Michelle.” He said warmly, drinking in the brilliance of her beaming smile for a heartbeat longer, before slowly leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow but passionate kiss; the perfect finale to the evening he hadn’t planned, but would forever remember, thanks to his friends.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEAN ♡
> 
> (nobody cares Sean!)


End file.
